1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging body and a film made of resin (a resin-made film) used therefor, and more particularly to a packaging body that can store the remaining contents even after a part of the contents is taken out and resin-made film used therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaging body made of a sealable resin-made film is widely used as a bag for packaging foods, bags for storing various small articles, and the like. In such a case, a packaging body having a zipper-type mechanism in which the opening part can be easily closed with use of hands after the contents are stored has a high convenience because the performance of storing the remaining contents is good even after a part of the contents is taken out.
Such a packaging body is disclosed, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 9, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 08-34448. This packaging body has a rectangular planar shape, and the surroundings are sealed except for the upper part. A convexo-concave zipper is provided on the front and back surfaces of the opening part in the upper part in the width direction. Also, a fracture line for tearing the bag off is formed on the outer circumferential side of the zipper. By breaking this fracture line part, the contents can be taken out via the zipper. After a part of the contents is taken out, the remaining contents can be stored as they are by closing the zipper.
However, with this system, a zipper must be provided in the bag, thereby necessitating an exclusive-use apparatus. This leads to increase in the production costs. The demand for cost reduction of the packaging bodies is strong, so that appearance of a packaging body being easily openable and closable with good storage property and manufacturable at a lower cost is demanded. Specifically, in the production of the bag body 101 for packaging, a composite film is used; a bag product is made by attaching a zipper 103 by a bag producer; a semiautomatic packaging machine or an automatic packaging machine is used; and, while the zipper 103 is being attached to a roll film, the bag is automatically loaded with a product, followed by packaging. The production equipment at this time is special; the adjustment or the like of the machine is very difficult; the production speed is slow; and the loss is extremely great. In order to perform packaging with attachment of the zipper 103, these two processes will be required, so that the packaging in reality is carried out with use of the above-described two kinds of apparatus products.